Teme nii & otouto chan forever
by mechakucha no aoi neko
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Minta cium boleh'. 7 tahun berlalu, Sasuke yang kini mulai beranjak dewasa tidak lagi sama dengan chibi Sasuke yg dulu Naruto kenal, sikap Sasuke dan semuanya sudah berubah, apa rasa sayangnya pada Naruto juga berubah? For Sasuke's birthday


Ya ampuuuun! Semalam aku gak merhatiin, typonya banyak banget. YOSH! Udah diedit typonya. Makasih buat yang udah ngingatin hehehe

Ini sekuel dari fic 'Minta Cium Boleh?', khusus buat Sasuke's birthday hehehe. Makasih ya buat semua yang udah baca, review sampai nge-fave fic yang sebelumnya *peluk semua satu-satu*.

Langsung aja~

_**#*#*#***_

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : Yang jelas bukan M *plak*

Cast: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Sakura.

Warn: OOC stadium akhir, typos, dan banyak kekurangan lain.

Keterangan :

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji : 17 tahun

Naruto: 12 tahun

Hanata: 15 tahun

_**#*#*#***_

Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah elit di daerah Konoha yang menggabungkan dua jenjang pendidikan tingkat lanjut yaitu SMP dan SMA Konoha dalam satu lahan luas dengan berbagai macam fasilitas, mulai dari perpustakaan yang lengkap sampai pusat perbelanjaan. Ah ya, jangan lupakan juga kalau sekolah ini adalah sekolah berasrama.

Di gedung khusus untuk SMA Konoha sudah banyak siswa-siswi berseragam putih-coklat yang berkeliaran, saling menyapa dan sebagainya.

Di ruangan loker, seorang pemuda beriris hitam dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan rambut melawan gravitasi sedang dihadang fansgirlnya yang mencakup hampir semua siswi bahkan siswa SMU Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun! Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-samaaaa~ terimalah kado dariku!" seorang anak perempuan menyodorkan cake mini dengan krim putih pada Sasuke.

"Tidak butuh." balas Sasuke kasar.

"Teme-nii! Selamat ulang tahuuuuun!" tiba-tiba saja, sesosok bocah berambut pirang terang dengan mata biru bersinar yang memakai seragam putih-merah khusus SMP Konoha menerobos masuk kerumunan fans dan entah dengan sengaja atau tidak menyenggol gadis yang membawa kue tadi sehingga kuenya jatuh mengenai bagian depan baju Sasuke.

"Oops… maaf niichan." Naruto, bocah berambut pirang tadi nyengir senang melihat baju Sasuke jadi belepotan krim. Dia sudah bersiap akan menerima semburan murka Sasuke yang selalu diharapkannya agar bisa marah dan lepas dari wajah stoiknya saat Sasuke bertingkah tidak peduli dan melewatinya begitu saja dan malah berjalan menuju toilet untuk membersihkan pakaian.

"Ugh… Teme-nii jelek." Naruto yang ditinggalkan memanyunkan bibirnya.

_**#*#*#***_

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari toilet saat Naruto menyodorkan bunga mawar merah untuknya. Sedikit ragu, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih bunga pemberian Naruto.

"Teme-nii, maaf ya, untuk yang tadi!" katanya riang lalu menyeringai saat Sasuke mengambil bunganya. Tiba-tiba saja…

_**SPLASH**_

Bunga mawar pemberian Naruto tadi mengeluarkan air yang langsung menyemprot wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram kesal sementara Naruto terkikik geli.

"Minggir Dobe." Sasuke berujar ketus.

"Eh?"

"Minggir." Setelah membanting bunganya ke lantai, Sasuke menabrak bahu Naruto sehingga si bocah pirang jatuh terduduk.

"Aw!" namun seakan tidak peduli, Sasuke terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Naruto menatap nanar punggung Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris. "Teme-nii… kenapa?" bisiknya lirih.

_**#*#*#***_

_**TENG TENG TENG TENG**_

Bel yang menandakan jam istirahat kedua dimulai berbunyi nyaring. Naruto dengan riang berlari dari kelasnya ke arah gedung SMA yang letaknya berhadapan dengan gedung SMP-nya lalu naik ke lantai 3 untuk menemui Sasuke di kelasnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak hasil eksperimenya yang akan dia jadikan kado ulang tahun untuk Sasuke.

"Teme-nii! Teme-nii! Lihat! Aku membawak-"

"Mau apa lagi kau?" Sasuke berujar ketus saat Naruto memasuki kelasnya.

"Te-teme-nii… aku mau memberikan ini…" Naruto menyodorkan kotak hadiahnya pada Sasuke takut-takut. Walau sudah lama bersama dan terbiasa diketusi Sasuke, entah kenapa kali ini Naruto merasa sangat takut pada sosok berambut raven di depannya.

"Apa lagi ini? Petasan? Atau bangkai kucing?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri menghadap Naruto. "Pergi dari sini." Sambungnya datar.

"Tapi, ini bukan bahan lelucon lagi, aku sungguh-sungguh mau memberikannya pada Teme-nii. Aku-"

"Pergi."

"Tapi aku mau bilang se-"

"Kau tidak dengar aku bilang pergi!" Sasuke berteriak emosi. Tangannya menepis kotak yang di sodorkan Naruto hingga kotak itu terjatuh dan membentur meja salah satu teman sekelasnya sampai hancur lebur. Naruto dan teman-teman sekelas Sasuke yang dari tadi menonton membatu shock. Tidak biasanya Sasuke berlaku kasar pada Naruto yang sangat disayanginya, itulah yang dipikirkan seluruh penghuni kelas XII-A, kelas Sasuke.

"Pergi." Sasuke mengulang perkataannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"A-aku cuma mau bilang…" Naruto mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya sambil berusaha berbicara normal, tidak tersendat-sendat akibat tangisnya. "Se-hiks… selamat ulang tahun, Teme-nii…" Naruto langsung berlari keluar kelas Sasuke tanpa bisa dicegah oleh siapapun.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura, teman sekelas Sasuke berlutut di lantai dan memungut kotak berisi cake dengan hiasan irisan tomat yang bentuknya sudah tidak karuan lagi. "Tidakkah kau pikir kau sudah keterlaluan?" Sakura meletakkan kotak yang baru dipungutnya ke atas meja Sasuke.

"Diam kau, Sakura…" Sasuke mendesis dengan suara rendah masih sambil memandangi pintu tempat Naruto menghilang, tidak berbalik menatap Sakura di belakangnya.

"Kenapa? Lihat ini Sasuke-kun! Naruto pasti bersusah payah membuatkan ini untuk kado ulang tahunmu, lalu apa balasanmu! Menghancurkan kadonya?"

"Sudah kubilang, diam." katanya sambil melirik kue yang sudah hancur lebur di mejanya.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau tidak punya perasaan! Membentak anak kecil seperti Naruto! ka-"

"Sudah kubilang… TUTUP MULUTMU SAKURA HARUNO! KAU MEMBUATKU PUSING!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU SASUKE UCHIHA! APA HAKMU MELARANGKU BERBICARA!"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

_**PLAK**_

Semua melotot kaget saat telapak tangan kanan Sakura mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Sa-sakura…" Ino, sahabat Sakura menarik tangan si gadis berambut pink yang terkepal menahan amarah.

"Lepas!" Sakura menghentakkan tangan Ino kasar, dia lalu mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke dan membawa wajah tampan si bungsu Uchiha mendekat ke arahnya.

"Katakan lagi!" Sakura berbicara tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "Katakan lagi aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku sudah bersama kalian berdua sejak SD! Kau tahu aku tahu banyak tentang kalian berdua! Bersama dan memperhatikan sikapmu padanya selama 7 tahun ini membuatku berani bicara. Kau berubah Sasuke! KAU BERUBAH!"

"Aku?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya menantang.

"Che. Kau pikir siapa lagi hah?" Sakura menyerahkan kotak di meja pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun sampai di pintu dia berbalik dan menatap mata Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, sekalipun sudah bersama kami sejak lama."

_***#*#*#**_

"U-uksh… Teme-nii jelek!' Seorang bocah berambut pirang sedang duduk sambil menekuk lututnya dibawah pohon besar taman belakang sekolah gedung SMA Konoha. wajahnya di sembunyikan di antara kedua lututnya, bahunya bergetar karena tangis, tangannya juga terus-terusan memukul-mukul tanah.

"Manusia tanpa ekspresi!" satu pukulan lagi bocah itu arahkan pada tanah yang didudukinya. "Hiks… tidak punya perasaan!" satu pukulan lagi… "Manusia batu hiks…" dan lagi…

"Hiks… Hiks… Teme-nii jahat. Teme-nii… ke-"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" si bocah pirang baru saja akan melayangkan pukulan lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada tanah saat sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya, dia langsung mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan iris biru terangnya dengan bola mata lavender lembut milik seorang anak perempuan yang kini berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu menangis?" lagi, si gadis yang memakai seragam putih-coklat milik SMA Konoha bertanya pada bocah bermata biru. "Ah, maaf! Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, siapa namamu?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto, bocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru tadi menjawab dengan suara kecil.

"Nah, Naruto-kun ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis? Ada masalah?" Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa senpai." Naruto yang malu ketahuan menangis cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan, walaupun percuma karena Hinata sudah melihat air matanya.

"Jangan panggil 'senpai', Hinata-nee saja." Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Hinata. "Jadi, kenapa kamu menangis?" Tambah Hinata lembut sambil mengusap helai pirang Naruto dengan sayang.

"Ta-tadi kelilipan! Iya! Hehehe" jawab Naruto sambil menggigit bibir bawahya.

"Hm, tunggu di sini sebentar." tanpa bisa Naruto cegah, Hinata berlari ke arah gedung sekolahnya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di taman.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata sudah kembali lagi sambil menyeret seorang remaja pria berambut coklat panjang yang sama-sama bermata lavender di belakangnya. Orang yang di seret Hinata itu terkejut melihat Naruto duduk dengan mata sembab sendirian di bawah pohon.

"Naruto?" sapa Neji pelan, mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang sejak di tinggal Hinata tadi terus-terusan memandang sepatunya.

"Neji-niisan." Naruto tak kalah kaget melihat sahabat dekat Sasuke-niinya datang bersama Hinata.

"Ah, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Hinata bertanya polos membuat Neji dan Naruto memandang ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menyeretku ke sini?" Neji bertanya bingung, pasalnya beberapa saat yang lalu dia masih duduk tenang di bangkunya di kelas sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphone lalu tiba-tiba saja adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas X masuk ke kelasnya dan menyeretnya keluar tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun.

"Aku mau minta tolong sama Neji-nii, tolong peluk Naruto-kun."

"Hah?" perkataan Hinata di balas seruan kaget yang kompak dari duo N di depannya.

"Um! Naruto-kun sedang sedih, kalau aku sedih kan, Neji-nii selalu memelukku, jadi sekarang, Neji-nii tolong peluk Naruto-kun ya, biar dia tidak sedih lagi." Hinata mendorong-dorong punggung Neji supaya mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Hi-hinata nee-chan, i-ini tid-"

"Ah! Aku harus pergi sekarang, tadi Kurenai-sensei menyuruhku ke ruangannya. Jaa Naruto-kun! jaa~ Neji-nii~" Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Neji dan Naruto yang membisu berdua.

_***#*#*#**_

Neji dan Naruto terdiam cukup lama, sama-sama tidak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hufth…" menghela napas, Neji langsung duduk di samping Naruto yang menunduk menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik lutut. Setelah beberapa saat, Neji mulai berbicara "Naruto, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

"A-a… tidak." Sejenak Naruto terdiam lalu menjawab gugup, dia langsung menenggelamkan seluruh wajah di lututnya agar Neji tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Sudah, tidak perlu bohong padaku. Aku… sudah tau masalah Sasuke membentakmu tadi siang." Neji membelai pelan punggung Naruto saat dilihatnya bahu Naruto menegang. Tidak lama, isak tangis keluar lagi dari bibir mungil si bocah pirang. "Kau, mau cerita padaku?"

"Uksh…" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, sambil menggigit bibir, dia memandang Neji. "Teme-nii… dia tidak seperti dulu lagi." Air mata mengalir mulus di pipi Naruto saat mengatakannya.

"Hm?" Neji mangabaikan bunyi bel yang menandakan istirahat kedua telah berakhir dan memilih menyuruh Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia… Teme-nii sekarang jadi tidak banyak bicara, tidak seperti dulu saat kami kecil dan dia selalu memerintahku ini-itu hiks…" Naruto memandang lurus ke depan, matanya menerawang jauh, mengingat-ingat tingkah kekanakkan Sasuke dulu.

"…" Neji pun memilih diam tidak berkomentar, mempersilahkan Naruto berbicara. Diam-diam dia mengetik pesan singkat untuk teman sekelasnya kalau dia ada urusan mendadak dan minta tolong diabsenkan pada guru yang mengajar.

"Dia juga sekarang jadi cuek, padahal… padahal dulu hiks… Teme-nii selalu memperhatikanku. Walau sambil membentak, aku tahu dia peduli, tapi sekarang, memandangkupun Teme-nii sepertinya sudah malas. Aku … aku kangen… teme-nii yang dulu u-uhks" Naruto susah payah menahan tangisnya, mencoba terlihat kuat namun gagal, dia akhirnya mulai terisak lagi.

"Sssshhh…" Neji yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang dan bahu adik sahabatnya.

"Teme-nii… sudah tidak pernah lagi bermain denganku, sudah tidak pernah memeluk atau menciumku lagi saat mau tidur hiks…" Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Neji, tangannya mencengkram kuat bagian punggung baju orang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak kedua itu.

"Menangislah, kau membutuhkannya sekarang, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku akan mendengarkan…" Neji mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Dd-dia hiks… juga sudah tdak pernah lagi tersenyum padaku. Teme-nii… hiks…"

"Ya, teruskan."

"Teme-nii, tidak lagi menyenangkan hiks… seperti dulu."

"Hm." Neji mengusap-usap punggung Naruto.

"Dia, tidak lagi menyayangiku…" Naruto berujar lirih, membuat gerakkan tangan Neji di punggungnya terhenti.

"Kalau yang itu, sepertinya aku tidak sependapat denganmu, Naruto."

"Engh?" Naruto kaget saat Neji melepaskan pelukannya lalu agak menjauhkan tubuh mereka sehingga dapat memandang mata Naruto lebih leluasa.

"Hum. Kau jangan mengatakan Sasuke tidak menyayangimu, di-"

"Tapi itu kenyataan Neji-niisan!" Naruto memotong perkataan Neji. Neji tersenum maklum, bocah pirang di hadapannya saat ini emosinya masih labil.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Naruto."

"Uh… gomen." Naruto menunduk, malu pada Neji karena sudah berani membentaknya.

"Kau, sudah berkenalan dengan Hinata kan?" Naruto mengangguk

"Hinata-nee, dia periang dan gesit, suka berlarian ke sana-kemari." Neji terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban polos Naruto.

"Kau percaya kalau kubilang Hinata pemalu dan cengeng?"

"Tidak mungkin." Naruto langsung menjawab cepat.

"Hahaha! Sayangnya memang seperti itu. Hinata kecil… dia sangat pemalu, bahkan untuk menunjukkan wajahnya pada keluarga besar kami saja dia harus dipaksa dulu." Neji tersenyum kecil, memorinya tentang Hinata yang bersembunyi di dalam mesin cuci karena di suruh bertemu sepupu-sepupu jauh mereka muncul di pikirannya, membuatnya kembali terkekeh.

"Aku masih sulit percaya." Naruto tampak antusias mendengar cerita Neji, dia sudah sepenuhnya berhenti menangis.

"Waktu kecil, Hinata selalu saja mengekor padaku. Dia akan menangis kalau kutinggalkan atau saat tidak melihatku dalam lingkup pandangnya." Neji berhenti bercerita saat mendengar Naruto tertawa geli. "Tapi sekarang sudah tidak seperti itu lagi. Hufth… Hinata… juga sudah berubah." Naruto langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Hinata kecilku yang pemalu dan cengeng sekarang sudah jadi gadis ceria, punya banyak teman, tegar dan selalu tersenyum." Neji menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Sekarang tidak ada lagi anak kecil yang akan mengikutiku 24 jam dan menangis setiap saat."

"Apa… Neji-niisan tidak sedih?" Naruto bertanya ragu-ragu.

Hening sebentar

"Sedih? Tentu aku sedih. Aku yang dulu selalu dijadikan tameng baginya sekarang merasa sudah tidak berguna lagi untuknya." Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tapi aku juga senang, Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Ya, karena aku tahu, Hinata kecilku sekarang sudah dewasa. Aku senang karena dia senang dengan perubahannya." Naruto terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Neji. "Ini sama saja dengan kau dan Sasuke." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sasuke sekarang juga bukan anak kecil lagi, dia sudah tidak akan bermain-main sembarangan, bertindak seenaknya seperti dulu, egois atau jahil juga. Kau tahu kenapa?" jeda sejenak dan Neji melanjutkan saat Naruto hanya diam "Karena Sasuke juga sudah dewasa."

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Neji spontan tersenyum mendengar protes dari Naruto.

"Ya, kau tahu? Dunia orang dewasa itu sangat rumit. Kami orang dewasa tidak diperbolekan lagi bersikap seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Setiap tindakan kami akan membutuhkan tanggung jawab nantinya."

"Jadi orang dewasa itu merepotkan." Komentar Naruto.

"Hm." Neji mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kadang aku iri dengan diriku saat kecil. Aku yang dulu bisa bebas melakukan apa saja. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Kau akan mengerti saat kau juga beranjak dewasa." Neji berujar bijak sambil menepuk kepala Naruto pelan.

"Begitu…" Naruto menunduk, membayangkan semua perkataan Neji.

"Hm. Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama menjadi teman sekamar Sasuke di asrama. Aku sangat tahu dia, dia benar-benar sayang padamu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya penuh harap. Matanya mulai menunjukkan binar yang sempat hilang.

"Hm. Dia itu sangat peduli padamu, hanya saja dia tidak mungkin lagi bertindak seperti saat kalian kecil untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Mungkin kau tidak memperhatikan, tapi Sasuke selalu membuntutimu kalau kau pergi ke tempat yang jauh."

"Eh? Masa?" Naruto menegakkan punggungnya, kaget dengan ucapan Neji.

"Hahaha, Sasuke itu hanya luarnya saja yang seolah tidak peduli, tapi aslinya? Dia hanya tidak tahu, bagaimana cara yang benar untuk menunjukkan perasaannya."

"Begitu…"

"Kau mengerti sekarang?" Naruto mengangguk pelan, sedikit banyak dia merasa bersalah karena sudah menuduh Sasuke macam-macam."Semua ada saatnya berubah, tidak akan ada sesuatu yang akan sama selamanya, tapi kau juga harus percaya, sesuatu yang berubah itu tidajk sepenuhnya berubah, ada hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Kau tahu apa kan?"

"Hum. Perasaannya." Naruto menjawab mantap.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti menyayangimu." Neji meraih Naruto ke dalam pelukannya lagi dan tersenyum saat merasakan Naruto juga tersenyum di dadanya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Arigato, Neji-nii…" Naruto menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Neji dan perlahan-lahan jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan berlari dan menangis.

"Hm, doita." Neji menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya dan akhirnya ikut menyusul Naruto ke dunia mimpi saat dia merasa nyaman dengan angin yang membelai wajahnya lembut.

_**#*#*#***_

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam saat Sasuke selesai mengitari asrama siswa SMP untuk mencari Naruto. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat adik yang sangat disayanginya terluka. Sejak berjam-jam yang lalu pria berambut mirip pantat bebek ini sudah mencari-cari sosok bocah berambut pirang dengan mata biru itu di seluruh gedung, mulai dari gedung SMP, SMA, perpustakaan, laboratorium, gedung olahraga, toilet, bakan sampai ruang gurupun diperiksa, sosok Naruto tetap tidak dapat Sasuke temukan.

"Dobe… dimana kau…" Sasuke mulai membawa langkahnya untuk kembali ke gedung asrama khusus siswa SMP, ingin mencari Naruto sekali lagi di tempat itu, takut ada ruangan yang belum diperiksanya.

"Dobe bodoh, jangan seperti ini…" Sasuke baru saja akan masuk ke dalam gedung saat dirasanya handpone di saku celananya bergetar. Dia langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku lalu melihat layarnya, saat melihat 'Neji calling' di layar, dia langsung menekan tombol hijau di handphonenya dan menempelkan benda kotak itu di telinganya.

"Ada apa?" sapanya langsung pada Neji.

'Hei, ketus sekali kau?'

"Cepatlah bicara Hyuuga… aku tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu." Sasuke menggeram marah karena jawaban santai Neji, terlebih saat didengarnya sang sahabat terkekeh di ujung terlepon. "Cepat bicara."

'Baiklah… Kau mecari Naruto?' jari Sasuke yang sudah hampir menekan tombol merah di handphone untuk mengakhiri sambungan telepon terhenti.

"Di mana dia?" Sasuke mencengkram erat handphonenya.

'Dia masih tidur, sepertinya kelelahan menangisimu.' perasaan bersalah yang muncul di hati Sasuke semakin besar mendengar perkataan Neji 'Kami sekarang ada di taman belakang gedung SMA. Datanglah, aku akan meninggalkannya sendirian di sini.'

"Hn, aku akan menjemputnya."

'Bagus. Ya sudah, aku pergi sekarang. Sam-'

"Neji…"

'Hm?'

"Terima kasih…" Sasuke berujar pelan, dia sekarang berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang disebutkan Neji tadi mengingat jarak dari tempatnya berada sekarang dengan gedung SMA cukup jauh.

'Hm, sama-sama.' Neji menjawab setelah lama terdiam.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung memutus saluran teleponnya saat dia sudah berada di dekat gedung SMA, dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju bagian belakang gedung untuk menemui Naruto.

"Dobe…" dan akhirnya hanya kata itu yang diucapkannya saat melihat sosok bocah yang sejak tadi dicarinya sedang meringkuk di bawah pohon dengan lelap. Mendengus kecil, Sasuke medekati Naruto dan langsung menggendongnya di depan dada, berniat membawa Naruto kembali ke kamar asramanya.

Neji yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon lain tersenyum melihat Sasuke membawa pergi Naruto, dia tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, dia hanya pura-pura mengatakan akan meninggalkan bocah yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri itu agar Sasuke cepat datang.

"Aku benar kan, Naruto? Sasuke selalu menyayangimu." Bisiknya lalu berbalik pergi menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

_**#*#*#***_

"Engh?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat merasa 'tanah' tempatnya berbaring sebelumnya bergoyang-goyang seperti sedang berjalan. Dia baru saja akan bersikap tidak peduli saat otaknya menangkap kejadian yang tidak biasa.

"Kenapa tanahnya bergerak? Hoahmh…" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Kau bilang apa Dobe?"

"Teme-nii!" Naruto kaget saat 'tanah' yang dia jadikan tempat sandaran menjawab pertanyaannya. 'Tanah' yang ternyata adalah Sasuke kini memandangnya jengkel dengan tatapan seloah mengatakan 'tadi-kau-bilang-aku-tanah-?'

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat lalu meneruskan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti.

"Eh-eh! Teme-nii! Turunkan aku! Turunkan!" Naruto berontak dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Kau diam saja." Sasuke mencubit pantat Naruto, kebiasaan yang 'dulu' selalu dia lakukan saat mereka berdua masih kecil.

"Akh! Dasar Mesum!" Naruto ganti menjewer telinga Sasuke yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Kuning." Sasuke perlahan menyeringai.

"Hitam!" Naruto juga tersenyum sambil membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Silau."

"Suram!" Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak nyengir lebar, sambil berpegangan di bahu tegap Sasuke, dia menatap wajah remaja yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu senang.

"Bay-"

"Aku bukan Bayi lagi, Kakek!" Naruto cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku juga belum terlalu tua untuk sebutan 'kakek', durian." Sasuke membalas sengit.

"Kau pikir rambutmu bagus, bebek?"

"Tentu, lebih baik darimu, pendek."

"Ugh… dasar menara Eifell." Naruto cemberut sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sasuke.

"Menara Eifell? Kau yakin bukan Tiang listrik?" Sasuke berhenti berjalan sambil menatap Naruto bingung.

"Tidak lagi, dulu Teme-nii kurus dan tidak seberapa tinggi, jadi cocok untuk tiang listrik, sekarang badanmu ini jadi kekar, kau juga jadi tinggi sekali, aku jadi susah melampauimu." Naruto menjawab sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke kesal.

"Che." Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kalau untuk urusan postur, menyerah saja Dobe."

"Setidaknya wajahku lebih punya daya tarik dari pada kau, Teme-nii."

"Apa kau bilang, Dobe?"

"Hahahahahaha!" Naruto langsung tertawa keras saat menyadari, hal-hal yang barusan dilakukannya dengan Sasuke tadi adalah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan saat kecil. Saling hina dan lempar ejekan dan berujung dengan perkelahian yang diakhiri menangisnya Naruto saat Sasuke menang. Sasuke yang badannya lebih besar dari Naruto jelas menang, tapi Naruto yang punya puppy eyes mematikan bisa berbalik menang dengan merayu orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya agar menghukum Sasuke.

"Huh!" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak senyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kue buatanmu tadi rasanya aneh."

"A-apa!"

"Hn. Membuatku sakit perut. Baru kali ini aku temukan kue gosong ditutupi krim putih yang rasanya asin ditambah irisan tomat mentah di atasnya."

"Ugh…" Naruto malu karena karyanya dikritik habis-habisan. "Kenapa dimakan kalau tidak enak? Bukankah kue itu juga sudah hancur tadi?"

"Itu buatanmu kan? Mau tidak mau harus kumakan juga."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Teme-nii…"

"Hn?"

"Maaf." Naruto menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sasuke. "Aku sudah bertingkah seenaknya. Aku juga membuat Teme-nii susah. Aku hanya… ingin diperhatikan lagi seperti dulu." Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan jujur Naruto.

"Bodoh. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Aku tahu." Naruto memainkan rambut Sasuke yang melawan gravitasi. "Maaf, aku kira nii sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi. Ternyata, aku salah, Teme-nii tidak pernah berubah."

"Tentu saja selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini ada yang berubah, Dobe."

"Eh? Apa?" Naruto menatap mata Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak sama seperti dulu, sekarang aku lebih tampan, kau juga sekarang sudah bisa menyebut huruf 'R' dan 'S' dengan benar."

"Aku menyesal sudah bertanya." Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Hahahahah!" mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan sambil menutup mata saat Sasuke mulai berjalan lagi.

"Teme-nii…" Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati dia berada dalam gendongan bocah berumur 10 tahun yang sama persis dengan Sasuke 7 tahun lalu. Naruto tersenyum senang saat sadar itulah Teme-niinya. Menutup mata sekali lagi lalu membukanya, Naruto mendapati Sasuke dewasa yang menggendongnya sekarang.

"Hn?"

"Daisuki…" Naruto langsung mencium pipi Sasuke dan segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher putih pemuda beriris hitam yang menggendongnya.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus saat bayangan yang sampai ke otaknya adalah anak berumur 5 tahun yang menciumnya. Dia menghembuskan napas lalu menengadah ke atas menatap langit berwarna jingga, saat menoleh lagi ke samping, sudah ada Naruto yang kini berumur 12 tahun dalam gendongannya. "Suki da yo~ Otouto-chan." Sasuke mencium bahu Naruto yang tepat barada di depan wajahnya.

Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut mereka berdua dan menghantarkan wangi rumput ke penciuman mereka saat Sasuke kembali berjalan lalu tiba-tiba berhenti lagi.

"Teme-nii? Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku kira tadi kau mau menciumku di bibir lagi?"

"Kkh…" wajah Naruto langsung memerah padam mengingat dulu saat kecil dia suka sekali mencium Sasuke di bibir. "TEME-NIIIIIIIIIIII!" Akhirnya si bocah pirang hanya bisa berteriak kesal untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

_**FIN**_

_**#*#*#***_

Sekuel lagi? Atau prekuel? XD

Alasan aku ngebuat fic ini? Sebenarnya gara-gara adikku yang nangis ngeraung-raung gara-gara aku udah gak mau lagi main sama dia, kata-kata yang diucapin Naruto di atas juga sebenarnya kata-kata adikku. Bedanya, kalau Naruto ngelapor sama Neji, adaikku ngelapor sama Tou-san, tou-san bukannya ngasih solusi, malah nyuruh aku main tanah lagi sama adikku.

For God's sake, walau masih umur 14 tahun (belum dewasa), aku udah kelas 2 SMA oi… masa main tanah? =_="

Pesan buat para kakak yang baca fic ini: kadang adik kita ngerasa tersingkir, jadi… ayo, kita main lagi sama adik kita supaya mereka tahu, walaupun kita gak lagi selalu sama-sama sama mereka, kita tetap sayang, tapi kalau di suruh main tanah, jangan mau ya… *bletak*

Eheheheh, maaf ya kali ini ficnya gaje. Percaya gak percaya aku ngetiknya Cuma 7 jam, sejak kemarin ditambah hari ini sejak pulang sekolah. Maaf kalau fic kali ini gak memuaskan & terkesan 'maksa', ini juga belum sempat diedit, kalau ada typos, gomeeeen… entar aku periksa kalau ada waktu *dibakar* fic ini juga endingnya rada aneh *pundung di pojokkan.* AH! MASA BODO! YANG PENTING INI FIC UNTUK KADO ULTAH SASUKE! *Dirajam masa*

Review please~ ^_^ 

Ini balasan review buat yang gak login di fic 'Minta Cium Boleh?':

**Orang gaje**

Astaganagaulartangga, aku lupa bikin Itachi pulang, malah langsung ditamatin *bletak* hehehe, nanti aku perbaiki, makasih udah diingatin, makasih juga udah review

**Hikaru**

Hohoho, arigato reviewnya, kekeke kalau anak kecil kan biasa kerjaannya main cubit-cubit *bletak*

**Temedobe 4 ever**

Ini ada sekuel, tapi bukan yang mereka nbikah kekeke. Arigato ya udah review

Repiew repiew, yang gak repiew bayar rp 20.000 hehehe

Review? *bling-bling eyes*

Mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a Mecha


End file.
